Četlog 31-1-15
4kant,6 Why did you ask that question about my stuga? :o anyway what do you think of having some illogical spellings in Hečipir? :o 11:04 Ooswesthoesbes :o which question shall i answer first? :o 11:05 4kant,6 answer them in the order I asked them :o 11:05 Ooswesthoesbes you do not patronize me, son :( 11:06 4kant,6 I don't :o I 'm just asking questions :o I want to kow more than the average sawdust :o 11:06 Ooswesthoesbes don't lie de mine, i c'n see what y'r duin' :( 11:06 4kant,6 which I already do :P :( 11:06 Ooswesthoesbes so... you got a stuga? :o 11:07 4kant,6 how else can I live on Orust? :o in a hotel? :p that just wouldn't make sense :p 11:08 Ooswesthoesbes :o am gon' burn down y'r stuga :o 11:08 4kant,6 :( varför? :( 11:09 Ooswesthoesbes because you haven't given me complaints for creating https://li.wikipedia.org/wiki/Västra_Götalands_län this page :'( 11:10 4kant,6 I didn't know you'd created it :o when are you going to create a page about Orust? :o 11:11 Ooswesthoesbes https://li.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zwede currently i've done until Västerbottens län then i got lazy again :( 11:11 4kant,6 I see no red links :o at least not leading to uncreated län pages :o 11:13 Ooswesthoesbes no but the communities are not finished from Västerbotten 11:13 4kant,6 :p anyway 11:13 Ooswesthoesbes click Värmland and Västerbotten and you'll see what i mean :p 11:13 4kant,6 how about the other question I asked? :o :o 11:14 Ooswesthoesbes you got example? :o 11:14 4kant,6 compare swedish "djur" :o or "jag" :p 11:15 Ooswesthoesbes i know you got example for Hecsipir? :o 11:16 4kant,6 I was thinking of having some -ál ending pronounced as -áj :p and "dj gj" as "j" just like in Swedish :p 11:17 Ooswesthoesbes i think that's very takavíhki :o 11:17 4kant,6 and "tj kj" as "č" :p Hungarian è :p 11:18 Ooswesthoesbes :o 11:18 4kant,6 so what do you say? 11:18 Ooswesthoesbes okay :p 11:18 4kant,6 nól :p added dj gj tj kj to the konszonánt table :p *konszonant :o 11:20 Ooswesthoesbes :o 11:21 4kant,6 "árabir" :o 11:22 Ooswesthoesbes :o 11:23 4kant,6 anyway what will the - ál ending be :o 11:23 Ooswesthoesbes okay :o anyway i don't want you to use swear words to me :( 11:24 4kant,6 it's just a noun :o 11:24 Ooswesthoesbes it makes me feel uncomfortable :'( 11:24 4kant,6 a swear word would be "gjåva" :o looks like takavíhki számi :o 11:25 Ooswesthoesbes :o 11:25 4kant,6 added :p 11:25 Ooswesthoesbes :o 11:26 4kant,6 let's create another verb paradigm :o with -ál as the 1sg ending :o szál szom szm̋ 11:26 Ooswesthoesbes :o 11:27 4kant,6 szereg sztok szǻs *szǻd :( 11:27 Ooswesthoesbes i sounds and looks awful :o i'm pro :p 11:28 4kant,6 nól åjám :p I'll add it to the szalabárt could you add it to the grammar description? :o 11:29 Ooswesthoesbes :o theoretically i could :o 11:30 4kant,6 "I go" sounds like "saai" :o 11:30 Ooswesthoesbes :o 11:32 4kant,6 Szo :o are we going to create a nation or will this language be nationleszsz? the latter would ekszplain the abszensze of dijålektsz :p 11:33 Ooswesthoesbes :p well, if we gonna make a nation, it should be as small as possible :o 11:33 4kant,6 An isolated island with a szinlge village on it? :o 11:33 Ooswesthoesbes two villages :o 11:34 4kant,6 Kűtokánt and Űzvertokm̏? :p 11:34 Ooswesthoesbes the government is situated in between the two villages, so there is no capital :o yes :p 11:35 4kant,6 nól :p where will this island be located? :o offshore Hungary? :p 11:36 Ooswesthoesbes hungary doesn't have a coast though :o maybe in the black sea? :o near the Danube delta : :o 11:37 4kant,6 nól åjám :p 11:37 Ooswesthoesbes :p 11:42 4kant,6 I'm workig on a map :p *working 11:43 Ooswesthoesbes :p 4kant,6: done :p 11:47 Ooswesthoesbes: lnik :O link :o* 11:48 4kant,6: http://hecipir.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kárta.png 11:48 Ooswesthoesbes: see :o :o one village is bigger, that yours? :o :o 11:52 4kant,6: já :o 11:53 Ooswesthoesbes: alright 11:53 4kant,6: how shall we call our beautiful country? :o 11:53 Ooswesthoesbes: then i'll take the strategic village with the fresh water supply :p 11:53 4kant,6: nól :p 11:53 Ooswesthoesbes: Hecipir without caron? :o 11:53 4kant,6: :o takavíhki, so nól :p btw we need a word for "takavíhki" :o In Hungarian it's "furcsa" :o 11:54 Ooswesthoesbes: :o 11:54 4kant,6: so mayhaps in Hečipir it'll be "furča"? :o 11:54 Ooswesthoesbes: it needs to have sz in it, but not too many accents 11:55 4kant,6: fursza :p 11:55 Ooswesthoesbes: no, i can't type a caron on my laptop way better :p 11:55 4kant,6: :p 11:59 Ooswesthoesbes: i'm gone write some ideas for Űzvertokm̏ 12:00 4kant,6: I'm writing a page on Hecipir 12:01 Ooswesthoesbes: :o so... how many inhabitants we gone have? :o 12:06 4kant,6: nem tudom :o 12:07 Ooswesthoesbes: :( 12:08 4kant,6: http://hecipir.wikia.com/wiki/Hečipir#Szubszt.C3.A1nt.C3.ADva 12:08 Ooswesthoesbes: let's say my village ahs +-4000 inhabs :o :o nól :p